Open Wounds
by foriamnottheone
Summary: Its 200 years later and demons have come into the world. Riku and his clan fight against them and meet a Slayer who is identical to Sora. Problem: The Slayer plans to kill all vampires, including Riku. RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Full Summary: It has been 200 years since Sora left Riku, who is now the Head Vampire. The world has turned into utter chaos and is falling apart into a million pieces. Humans have found out about the vampires, which leads to Slayers who are people paid and dedicated to kill vampires. During a fight, Riku encounters someone who is identical to someone he knew a long time ago. This person happens to be a Slayer and is set out to finish the last of the vampires. Will Riku be able to keep himself and his clan alive while trying to get the Slayer's memories back or will he and the others die for mistaking him for someone? Sequel to Hagane Shinzou and in Riku's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter one to Hagane Shinzou's sequel, Open Wounds. Since this will be in Riku's point of view, you could guess that it is going to be a bit darker than Sora's point of view. Thanks for the reviews on Hagane Shinzou. I really enjoyed reading all of them. I will be taking a break from the Harry Potter crossover every now and then so that way I can write this. Well that's enough chatter from me. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Two hundred years have passed since you died. The Islands are falling apart, Sora. Humans found out the vampires existance thanks to some little rogue vampire that had killed a human right in front of a large crowd. Ever since then, the humans have had people called Slayers roam the lands and kill every vampire in the world. We're pretty much all that's left now. I do not plan on letting someone destroy my brothers and I. It has been hard but we have managed to all stay alive. The Heartless and Nobodies have all been wiped out by a new and more powerful enemy. No one knows where they come from or even how they're created but we do suspect that someone is behind this._

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm rang announcing unwelcome guests to our headquarters. I just stood outside in the rain, thinking and talking to "Sora."

A guy with red and spiky hair appeared with two spiked wheels in his hands. "Master Riku, Oni...everywhere. We need more help."

I turned around and walked out of the door. "Axel, go on ahead. I will be there in a second."

Axel nodded and disappeared through a portal he had made. I ran to our moniters that watched over the area and sure enough shapeless demons were attacking anything in their path.

Summoning my wing-shaped Keyblade, I started heading for the enemies when I ran into Demyx, a blond headed guy who carries a sitar with him for a weapon.

"Demyx, what the hell are you still doing in here?" I asked, running towards the doors. Demyx was on the first floor and should have already been fighting.

"Sorry, but I thought you would like to know how many Oni we're talking about going against," he said, following me.

"Well, how many?" He might as well tell me since he already brought it up.

"We're talking about at least a hundred and all of them are at different strengths."

I groaned as I reached the door. There were more than the cameras showed. This was going to be a long battle. At least it was raining. I always seemed to like fighting in the rain over fighting in the sun. I guess that would make sense, since I'm a vampire.

Weapons clashed and rain caused the mud to fly everywhere. It was hard to tell what was mud and what was blood. Our land turned into a blood bath as the fight went on. Blood from both sides were being spilled and even one of our own, Zexion, had to be taken inside for injuries.

_I hope Demyx can keep his mind off that and fight._

A few years after Sora had passed, Demyx fell in love for one of our older members, which would be Zexion. They were always together and got worried if the other got so much as a papercut.

An Oni used his claws to block one of my attacks, making my Keyblade fly to the ground. A sharp pain ran through my arm and I knew that the non lethal toxin was working through my veins. When an Oni scratches or bites you, they release a toxin that causes severe pain, but isn't lethal enough to kill you.

I looked at my Keyblade and then back at the Oni. I was trapped and there was no way to escape.

Grasping my arm, I saw a Keyblade speed by in the air and hit the Oni in the forehead, killing it. It was a miracle as the Oni disappeared into nothing. A cloaked figure, who was hooded ran up and grabbed his blade. He said nothing and turned his head toward my Keyblade. I picked it up and kept my eye on him while continuing to fight off the demons.

Time went on and I noticed that this figure had two Keyblades. Not many people could wield one let alone two. Finally, the last Oni remained. It was one of the largest ones we had ever seen. The mysterious guy walked up beside me and jumped at the Oni, ready to strike.

Before he reached his intended spot, the Oni slashed him in the face with a sword he had been holding. I ran up to the demon and stabbed my blade in its neck as the guy fell through the air. The Oni had disappeared before the cloaked figure even touched the ground. He twisted and landed on his feet while using one of his hands to keep him up.

As my feet touched the ground I looked over at the cloaked guy to see if he was okay. I started walking towards him and stopped when he pointed one of his Keyblades at me.

"It's your turn now, monster."

I gritted my teeth and realized that he was most likely a slayer. I had no choice but to fight him. I ran over and our Keyblades collided. After a few minutes of pointless swings, I mangaged to push him down. His hood fell off and I froze, not because of the blood but because of his face. I knew his face all too well.

"Sora?" I said looking down at the guy who looked indentical to him. His sharp blue eyes and spiky brown hair that defied gravity gave me flashblacks of when we first met over at his house.

Blood flowed down his face from the wound that the Oni had given him. The mark went from his forehead above his right eye to down under his left eye. It was a miracle the sword had missed both of his eyes.

Sora grinned at me and slid out from under me. "Don't worry. I'll kill you all one day. Just you wait! You and your kind will one day cease to exist!" he said as he ran off into the nearby woods.

I stood there frozen at the fact that Sora had just appeared in front of me, wanting to kill me. I turned around to see everyone staring at me, wide-eyed. No doubt that they too had seen the one I fell in love with two hundred years ago.

Demyx was about to run after him, but I stopped him from going.

"Demyx! Stop! Let him go."

"But you hear him! He's a slayer!"

"Did you see his face, you idiot?!" I yelled walking up to Demyx.

"Sora's gone and he's not coming back, Riku! He might look like him, but that sure as hell wasn't him! He didn't even act like he knew you!" he yelled at me.

It was brave of him to yell at his Superior, especially the Head Vampire. If he kept going, I would have to shread him to pieces. Unfortunately, I knew he was right. Xemnas had killed Sora a long time ago.

"Demyx, I suggest you go visit your boyfriend before I decide to take your head off."

Scowling at me, Demyx turned and went inside to see Zexion. Everyone stared at me and I glared back.

"What the hell are you staring at!? Start searching the area for any more Oni!" I yelled, walking inside to tend to Zexion.

When I walked in the door, Zexion was on one of the beds we had laid out if anyone were to get injured. He was sleeping when I approached them. Demyx looked at me and stood up.

"About what I said a while ago, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, but you do know that he is a slayer and we have to stop him. He now knows where we have been hiding out. More slayers will come, Riku...I mean Master Riku."

Master...I didn't like when my closest friends had used that to address me as. It made me remember Xemnas...the one who had took Sora away from me. I have never been able to find anyone to replace Sora, nor will I ever.

"Demyx, I've told you and everyone else here not to call me Master! You know how it pains me to hear it."

Nodding, Demyx took one last look at Zexion and turned to leave. "Sorry, Riku."

I watched Demyx leave and then turned my attention to Zexion. He had a real nasty cut on his chest. He was in serious pain no doubt. I once got bit in the side and it was difficult to breathe.

I went to work straight away and finally managed to heal up the wound. When I was done, I took one last look at the sweating Zexion and started back for my room.

Walking in, I realized that I was exhausted. Things weren't like they used to be. We constantly had to rest now that we were always fighting and using our energy. I went on my balcony even though I knew I needed to rest. The rain still continued to pour down as I looked up. No matter what anyone says, I know that was Sora, without a doubt. I am going to do whatever it takes to make him see who he really is.

I spent years trying to recover, but never could. I even tried to kill myself, but every time I attempted Demyx...or Axel would stop and slap me. A bold move no doubt, but I somehow listened to them and managed to make it this far. Whenever I'm alone though, I still think about it and wonder if I can join Sora. It's the same answer everytime. I, unlike him, is still damned and will remain damned even after I die. I accepted this many times but can't help hope that I will see Sora again. So far I haven't been able to, until now and this Sora did not act like the Sora I used to know, the Sora I loved.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided to go rest just in case another enemy was to show up. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time before I closed my eyes and listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof. Listening to the rain, I finally fell into a light sleep.

--

(Third POV)

_Riku walked around in nothing, looking for a way out. He knew not how he got there and continued walking towards this little circle of light. It kept growing as he got closer. When he reached the light, Riku realized that it was not a way out. Sora was standing there, holding out his hand for him to grab. Riku grabbed it and suddenly felt colder than normal. He looked down to find a black Keyblade sticking out of his stomach. Falling to his knees, Riku looked up at Sora who had a wide grin on his face. He was unable to make a sound come out as Sora let out a laugh that made chills run through him. _

_"I told you that I would one day kill every last one of you monsters," Sora said, looking down at Riku with his cold blue eyes._

_Riku fell to the ground and felt himself growing weaker. He glanced at the Sora that was unknown to him as he slowly slipped away from reality._

_--_--

"Riku! Riku, wake up dammit!" yelled Demyx in my ear.

"Huh?" I said, barely opening my eyes. That was the strangest dream I had ever had. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

"You fell off your bed and started screaming, man. I thought you were dying! Are you okay? It wasn't an Oni, was it?"

I looked around and sure enough, I was on the ground covered in my sweat. Yes, vampires do sweat in case you were wondering.

I shook my head and slowly stood up. "I'm fine and no it wasn't an Oni. Did the others clean the land around here?"

Demyx nodded and replied, "Yes. It's good as new and has been clean for almost five hours!"

I glared at Demyx and exclaimed, "I've been asleep for five hours!? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, every leader needs as much strength as they can get, Riku. You had a tough day and everyone decided to let you sleep since you don't get to do it that much."

Of course. They all pitied me. It's just what I need right now... I felt like killing someone not to mention I was unbelievably hungry.

"Demyx, tell Roxas he's in charge until I get back. I'm hungry," I said, heading downstairs to go hunt.

I knew Demyx would be disappointed, but I did not want to leave the headquarters in the hands of a very forgetful idiot.

I turned towards the upset looking Demyx and said,"You know what to do if you need me. No one is to leave here without another. I'll be back as soon as I can."

**Authors Note: Well, there you go people! Chapter 1 to Open Wounds is up. I hope you liked it and wouldn't mind getting reviews telling me what you think. In fact I would love it! Well, onto typing chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Full Summary: It has been 200 years since Sora left Riku, who is now the Head Vampire. The world has turned into utter chaos and is falling apart into a million pieces. Humans have found out about the vampires, which leads to Slayers who are people paid and dedicated to kill vampires. During a fight, Riku encounters someone who is identical to someone he knew a long time ago. This person happens to be a Slayer and is set out to finish the last of the vampires. Will Riku be able to keep himself and his clan alive while trying to get the Slayer's memories back or will he and the others die for mistaking him for someone? Sequel to Hagane Shinzou and in Riku's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Vicky approved!**

* * *

After I left our headquarters, I wandered around the woods in search of something to eat. I put my hood up to protect myself from the rain that was still pouring down. It never seemed to stop nowadays.

I found an injured buck and killed it. You should know what I had done next since you know that I was a thirsty vampire.

Even after I was done, I wandered around some more. What I really needed was fresh air. While walking around, a smell caught my attention. My conscience was telling me not to follow it while something else told me that I might never get another chance.

I walked for another mile and saw someone sitting on an old tree trunk that had been knocked over. It sounded as if he were talking to himself and stopped when I approached. He looked up at me and made his two Keyblades appear in his hands as he stood up. It looks like things were going to have to be the hard way.

My Keyblade also appeared in my hand as I closed a bit of the distance between us. Even from where I was, I could see the cut on his face. I knew it was going to scar up when it was done healing.

"Sora, don't you remember me? You used to be one of us too, but managed to go back to being a human. I loved you..."

He stood there and stared at me for a minute then laughed.

"Why would I ever love you? You're nothing but a blood sucker. I'm astonished that you knew I was gay, but you aren't my..." Sora paused and fell to his knees grabbing his head while talking to himself.

"School...Mom...Riku," he said. I looked at him as he said my name and walked over. With one hand, Sora pointed his Keyblade at me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled. Just as I was about to talk to him, a portal opened up beside me. At first I suspected one of my guys to come out of it, but I was far from being right.

An old man with no hair and a silver beard stepped out. This dude sure was ugly. He flashed a sinister grin at me then looked at Sora with pity.

"Come, Sora. We have business to attend to. I must also see what I can do about that mark on your face."

Sora looked up to him and bowed his head. "Yes, Master," he said as he stood up and disappeared into the portal with the bald man.

'Yes, Master...' The words that I hated the most and he had spoken them. Sora wasn't supposed to call anyone "Master." He was his own person and should serve no one...not even me. It disappoints me to know that he following someone that is clearly against us, when he was one of us himself.

I turned to leave, but not before hitting a tree with my fist. When my fist made contact, I felt a stinging pain run through me as I watched the tree collapse. I looked at my hand to see it bleeding and out of place so I had reset whatever was broken and flexed my hand. Maybe if I had this pain to think about, it would take other matters off of my mind. It didn't and I soon came to realize that nothing would.

When I returned, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. I was back in command and had work that needed to be done. That old man was the key to unlocking Sora's memories and getting him back to where he truly belonged. Sora may not be a vampire any more but he didn't belong with the Slayers either.

Demyx, Axel, and Roxas appeared in front of me. I knew by the look on their faces that they knew that I had seen Sora again.

"What happened?" asked Axel as he messed with Roxas's neck.

"Nothing," I said while shoving past them, heading to my room to get to work.

Sitting at my computer desk, I looked at my reflection in the monitor. Scratches and dirt covered my face. I sighed and stood up to go wash my face off, when I heard a knock at my door. I could sense it was Demyx and gave him permission to come in.

"Riku, what happened out there, man? You look distressed."

I sighed and glared at him. "I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind I have work that has to be done. I know I'm going to regret this, but make sure everything is in order and no one goes out alone." I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. This was the only thing I knew that would get Demyx to leave without an argument. He might be one of my right-hand men, but we still argue all of the time.

His expression lightened up and he started jumping around like a kid who had just beat a video game. "Really?! You want ME to do that!?"

"Yes. Now, get to it before I change my mind." The rest of the vamps were going to have a fit with this.

Demyx ran out of the door as fast as he possibly could, which left me alone to wash myself off.

"I might as well take a shower," I muttered to myself going into my bathroom.

Supporting myself with my right hand, I leaned against the shower wall as the water poured over me. I always loved taking a shower, whether it be warm or cold. They helped me clear my mind.

Grabbing for my towel, I took a step out of the shower. Before I could get the towel wrapped around my waist, someone busted through the door. I looked to see who was invading my privacy and saw that it was Axel.

"Riku, Demyx...De..." He stared and started looking me over. Damn pervert.

"You looking good, Dude!"

"Get out!" I yelled as I bared my fangs at him. He ran out of the bathroom as I started to dress myself and prepare to ring someones neck.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the room where everyone went to relax. As I predicted, Axel was there chatting with Xigbar and Saix. Saix was the one who changed me, which used to make him Superior to me. It feels weird that I am now Superior to him, but he seems fine by it.

"Dude, Riku's," Axel said clearing his throat, "is huge man! Got it memorized?"

Xigbar and Saix glared at him. They were only a few of the vampires who were not gay nor bi.

"No, I don't have it memorized nor do I want to!" Saix said, as he got up and walked off.

He saw me and smiled. "He's right over there," said Saix, pointing towards the couch.

I nodded and walked over in front of Axel and grabbed him by the throat. "I'm sorry, Axel. What was it you saw again?" He looked at me and shook his head as he mouthed "nothing". I dropped him to the ground and started walking away. "Thought so."

Sometimes, I feel like killing him, but I somehow restrain myself from doing so. As I reached the edge of the stairs, our sirens went off again.

"You have got to be shitting me! We just got done fighting plus, we're one man short!" I yelled, running over to the monitors.

"No, Riku," said a voice behind me. I turned to see it was Zexion standing behind me. He looked pale, but then again we always do. Zexion never said much so it took me a moment to realize who it was. I nodded and he pulled out a book and started reading it. That guy was always reading. It was his weapon.

"So, Xaldin, how many Oni?" I asked looking down at him.

"Not Oni, Sir. Slayers. There are a few of them and they're being led by the one we encountered earlier."

This is turning out to be a very long day indeed. "Get everyone lined up. They're strong, especially the leader. Let's go!"

By the time I reached the lobby area, everyone was already down there, ready to fight. I was beginning to get annoyed by this constant battling.

We walked outside and the Slayers froze where they were. It was strange. Every single being out there had a black cloak on. It was going to be hard not to hit our own allies in this fight.

I noticed that the rain had stopped coming down, so I removed my hood and held up my Keyblade that appeared in my hands. If knocking the sense out of him is what it took, then knocking the sense out of him it is. Their were exactly thirteen members on each side. One on one was pretty much how this fight was going to kick off.

Everyone else seemed to follow my movements because they too had taken off their hoods. I looked at Sora's face and saw the scar. I guess his face would never be truly healed. It was an Oni wound as well, so that could have had something to do with it. He smiled at me and summoned his two Keyblades.

"One to a Slayer, unless you have defeated yours! Show no mercy out there to anyone. Sora's mine."

Then, the fight started. The clashing of weapons made my ears clatter as Sora and I swung the blades at each other. His strength and skills matched mine which meant nothing was going anywhere.

And that's when it all happened. I misplaced my foot and slipped forward right into Sora's blade. He swung up and hit my face. I felt the blood pouring down my face as I looked up. That damn kid didn't know when to quit.

He laughed and looked down at me. "You and I are more alike than I thought. You even have the same mark now, though, it is going a different way. The Master wanted me to bring you to him. Dead or alive and I'm afraid I must do what he says."

Sora raised his blade and then knocked me out cold.

--

I was unable to open my eyelids when I woke up so instead I had to use my hearing. There were two voices near where ever I was. I had heard both before. One was, of course, Sora and the other was the old man from the woods. Looks like I got my wish.

There was a blindfold over my eyes and I could feel that I was chained up in something that probably resembled a cell. I could hear drops of water falling on the floors and realized that it was either raining or something was leaking.

The doors to the cell opened and I can hear two people walking in.

"Is he awake?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but either way he's about to be."

Someone walked over and grabbed one of my chained up arms. I felt a needle going through it and began to feel more awake, but groggy at the same time. The same person removed the blindfold from my eyes. I looked to see the old man standing there and behind him, Sora.

"It looks like we finally caught one of the greatest vampire leaders of all times. Not so great any more, are you?" the old man said.

"Who...are...you?" I asked. My voice was very dry and I wondered how long I had been here.

"Oh, of course. It was rude not to introduce myself. I am Xehanort. You're probably wondering where you are. Well, you are at one of the biggest Slayer headquarters. You have been out for almost four days now. I guess Sora hit your head a bit too hard. That matters not. Sora, stay here and try to get something out of him. Use any method you want," Xehanort said as he walked out of the door and left Sora and me alone in the dark and damp cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Full Summary: It has been 200 years since Sora left Riku, who is now the Head Vampire. The world has turned into utter chaos and is falling apart into a million pieces. Humans have found out about the vampires, which leads to Slayers who are people paid and dedicated to kill vampires. During a fight, Riku encounters someone who is identical to someone he knew a long time ago. This person happens to be a Slayer and is set out to finish the last of the vampires. Will Riku be able to keep himself and his clan alive while trying to get the Slayer's memories back or will he and the others die for mistaking him for someone? Sequel to Hagane Shinzou and in Riku's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora interrogated me for hours in my cell. He demanded to know where the others had gone and I had told him that I didn't know, which happened to be the truth. I never came up with an emergency hide-out, so whoever had taken charge knew where it was.

I am amazed to have skin left on my back after everything was done.He removed my shirt and used his Keyblade to cut me every time I gave him the wrong answers.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at me and said in a demanding tone, "Tell me everything you know or I'll start cutting your fingers off one by one. If you still won't give up then it'll be your hands."

"You wouldn't do it," I said as Sora leaned right in front of me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath hit my face.

"I wouldn't? Would you like to find out? Try me."

We locked eyes and broke eye contact when someone came up to the door.

"We've managed to catch another one, Captain."

__

Captain? He's the leader of the entire bunch?

Sora raised an eyebrow and said, "Bring him in."

I could hear him as soon as he stepped foot in the room. "Hey, I told you! I got lost! Now release me or I'll seriously bite your heads off!"

Yup...it was Demyx the idiot. He was attempting to break the guard's hold on him and then looked at me.

"There you are, Riku! Where you been? How you doing?"

I glared at him and barked, "How does it look like I'm doing, you moron!?"

They chained him up right next to me. Not only do I have to worry about myself, but now I have to worry about the clan idiot. It just kept getting worse and worse.

Demyx continued to talk non-stop and I could see that Sora was getting annoyed. Hell, I was too. Sora and I glared at him, until he finally stopped talking, but then he had one more thing to say.

"Hey, Sora! You remember me?" Demyx asked with hopeful eyes.

Sora just laughed at Demyx and said, "Yeah I remember you. One of my Slayers almost killed your ass, but you talked him to death!"

It was possible. Demyx would start talking to the enemy then just randomly kill him with one of the water clones.

Just then, Xehonart walked in with bloody rabbits. They got my attention as soon as he walked in. Seeing as I hadn't eaten in days, I was beginning to feel rage and anger build up inside of me.

Demyx must have noticed me glaring at him with angry eyes, because he stopped talking and looked away from me. I then turned my head towards Xehonart and glared at him instead. It was torture to smell those bloody rabbits.

"Here. We can't you two going insane. Wouldn't want you to kill my Slayers," he said as he handed the rabbits over to Sora and chuckled.

Sora threw the rabbits at us and then left with Xehonart. I reached for one with my foot and ate it without chewing. It was now easier to think and I gave the other rabbit to Demyx who was eyeing it.

Demyx sat there and kept us busy with conversation. There wasn't much else to do besides sleep and it was hard to sleep with Mr. Motormouth running over there.

A few hours later, Demyx finally fell asleep leaving me the only one awake. I was tired, but at the same time very much awake. The cell was pitch black but that didn't matter, because I could still see everything in great detail.

How was I supposed to get Sora to remember? He had cut me to ribbons as if it didn't even matter to him. What would it take to get his memories back? I've tried everything that I could think of. Wait! What if I showed him something that was his two hundred years ago. If I could show him, maybe he could remember. There was one problem-it was attached to my Keyblade that wasn't here at the moment. I didn't have the energy to summon it. Whatever Xehonart injected into me, it was still in effect and therefore all the energy I had was drained.

I moved around to make sure blood was still pumping through my limbs. I felt a sharp pain in my wrists and saw that they were being cut up from the chains. More pain to add on. It's just what I needed.

Sora walked in just then and stared at me. "Finally, we can talk without Motormouth talking. Do you remember anything yet?"

I shook my head and he sighed as he summoned his Keyblade. "Well then, I guess you are no further use to us. He raised his blade in the air aiming it at me. I looked at him and yelled, "Wait! Sora, before you kill me, there is something I have to show you." Whether I had the strength or not, I was not about to give up.

He raised and eyebrow at me and said, "You remember now?"

This was going to have to work because I didn't have anything else to think of. "What if I showed you?" It was worth a try. If I had enough strength to summon a portal and take Sora away from here, I was set.

"Okay." Sora unlocked the chains and I asked him to unlock Demyx. He stared at me for a few minutes then finally decided to unlock him too. Since he was asleep, he fell flat on his face which I had to admit was hilarious.

Using most of whatever strength I had, I created a portal and pushed Demyx in then closed it. Sora summoned his Keyblade, but not before I created another portal, a portal leading to somewhere else.

I extended my hand towards him but he just shoved it away and walked in after me. It pained me to be here, but I hoped that Sora would get his memory back. We ended up in the woods where I was first Changed. I glanced at Sora who was looking around. I summoned my Keyblade when he looked at me. As he muttered to himself I yanked something off of the hilt. When Sora died, I took his necklace that he always seemed to wear and chained it up to my Keyblade to always remember him.

Before he struck me, I held out the necklace that had a pendant in the shape of a crown. He paused and then looked at the necklace.

"I remember that. It used to be mine...wait...but when?"

Sora lowered his Keyblade and took the necklace out of my hands. He fell to his knees as tears ran down his eyes.

"I remember a lot now. You were Changed here when you were a kid by Saix after a car accident. When I was hit by a vehicle, you Changed me in order to save me and somehow I had Changed back, but not before transforming into a Shadow. This necklace was given to me by my dad before he died."

I smiled and made an attempt to walk over to him, but was too weak which resulted in me landing on my face. Making two portals and summoning my Keyblade took all the energy that I had left. Sora ran up and turned me on my back.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up at him.

Sora shook his head and looked at me in the eyes. "No, Riku, I should be the one thanking you. You made me remember who I was and what I had been. It looks like I was given another chance to live."

I smiled up at him and then remembered that I still had no idea where the hideout was. I closed my eyes and managed to reach Roxas.

__

"Roxas, you know where to meet me. Sora's with me. It's okay, he remembers now.

A few seconds later, Roxas appeared, weapons in hand. I guess he was being cautious because he glared at Sora. Roxas, with the help of Sora, managed to lift me off the ground and get me through the portal.

We arrived at a dark building. I looked and realized that it used to be the school Sora and I went to. The school went down only a few years after and hasn't been used since.

Roxas and Sora brought me inside and set me down on a cot. The rest of the vampires came out to see me. Roxas looked at them and said, "Back away. He needs to rest."

Roxas left the room, followed by the rest. Sora sat by my cot and watched me finally fall asleep.

When I woke up, it was sunny out and Sora was on the ground beside me, sleeping. I knew I still wasn't in top condition, but I was strong enough now to walk on my own. When I opened the door, Roxas stood outside with a dead deer at his feet.

"I knew you would be hungry when you woke up. It's been almost two days now."

Roxas was right. I was starved. I reached for the deer and drained every drop of blood out of it. Sora walked out and smiled at me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Sora hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around my neck. We locked eyes and then I leaned down to kiss him. He closed his eyes, as did I, and kissed back. The moment was ruined when Demyx stepped in.

"Well, Axel, I just...WHA?! HEY EVERYONE, RIKU AND SORA ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!"

I groaned and turned towards Demyx. I owed him and Axel something. I walked over to both and knocked their heads together, hard. They both collapsed to the ground and I walked back over to Sora. His face looked sad so I asked him about it.

"Your back. It's all messed up and it's because of me. And that scar on your face."

Unconsciously, I ran my fingers down the mark on my face. It was scabbed and healing more slowly than I was used to. Sora looked up at me and touched the cut as well. He slowly brushed his fingers down to my lips. I opened my mouth and playfully bit it. Sora blushed as I smiled and let go.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Sora laughed and looked me over.

"So at what age did you decide to stop aging?" he asked, probably making a guess in his head.

"Eighteen. How old are you?"

His eyes widened as he said, "You look more than twenty. Well, you always did look older than your actual age. I'm seventeen."

He looked great for his age. I expected him to be younger, but the effect of aging on him was the complete opposite of mine. He always seemed to look younger than he actually was.

I looked back at Demyx and Axel who were still on the ground clutching their heads. "Axel! Demyx! Find Sora some nice steak and please, cook it for him since you know he can't eat it raw."

"But we don't have a grill," Demyx said looking around for one.

"Yes we do. Doesn't Axel work with fire?? Isn't that his main element? He isn't called the Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothing, you know."

Axel stared at me and thought it best not to argue. He, along with Demyx, turned around and went to go search for Sora's food.

I took Sora to the room that was mine and talked with him.

"Sora, tell me, what got you to become a Slayer?" I really wanted to know.

He shrugged. "I don't really remember. The furthest back I could remember was when Master Xehonart brought me in and cleaned me up. He said it was the vampires who had done it(whatever had happened) to me. I trusted him and so I became a Slayer and worked my way up to become his right hand man."

I winced when he called Xehonart 'Master'. "Sora, please don't call that bastard 'Master'. He is no longer your master. You belong to no one."

Sora looked at me and nodded. "You're right, Riku I'm sorry. How will I ever make it up to you?"

Thoughts pounded in my mind and I had to drive them back. It seems as if the hormones in me still act up.

Sora must have noticed, because he laughed and moved closer to me. He moved in to kiss me and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue twisted with mine as I laid him down on the bed. Vampire or not, it's still hard to control the hormones.

I moved his shirt at his waist so I could touch his skin. It was warm and soft, unlike mine. He moaned through the kisses as I slid his shirt off. I had to admit, he had a damn good body. No longer did he have any of that kid fat. It was now all muscles. He had just enough to make him look fit but not over muscular.

I played around his neck and started nipping at it as Sora continued to moan my name. Just as I was about to bite his neck, Idiot and Dumb-ass walked in.

"Riku, we've got...your...meat..." they said, trailing off. I glared at them and looked at Sora. Moment ruined. I growled at them and they set the meat down, running out of the door.

I sighed and got up to get the meat. It was on a plate and cooked to medium. Handing the plate to Sora, I pulled a shirt on and then a cloak over me. I wasn't in the mood any more, besides, there was business that needed to be taken care of. If anyone disturbed me, I would make sure they wouldn't live to see the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Full Summary: It has been 200 years since Sora left Riku, who is now the Head Vampire. The world has turned into utter chaos and is falling apart into a million pieces. Humans have found out about the vampires, which leads to Slayers who are people paid and dedicated to kill vampires. During a fight, Riku encounters someone who is identical to someone he knew a long time ago. This person happens to be a Slayer and is set out to finish the last of the vampires. Will Riku be able to keep himself and his clan alive while trying to get the Slayer's memories back or will he and the others die for mistaking him for someone? Sequel to Hagane Shinzou and in Riku's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora finished his steak and sat by me at my computer which was set up on the other side of the room. I looked at random places in the town to see if there was a better place to hide out. None popped up so far.

"Riku, why don't you just take them to the cave at the shoreline?" Sora said.

"It's not the shoreline any more. Most of the ocean is gone, but I think you might have a wonderful idea. It's well hidden and just big enough for all of us to go. We'll move later though. It's not safe now that Xehonart has probably figured out that you're missing. He probably has other Slayers out looking for you as we speak."

Sora nodded. "I'm sure he does, but they're not going to get me. I'm not going back there."

I looked at him and knew that we would have to go back in order to get rid of the Slayers. As for the Oni, they weren't our top priority any more. Slayers were more lethal and skilled making them more of a threat. Sora's eyes told me that he knew too.

I stood up and walked over to the door. Night was nearing and that meant it was almost time to track down the Slayer's headquarters again. It'll be like walking right into a death trap, but there had to be a way. There was no way in hell I was going down without a fight. The Slayers will be destroyed and exist no more. I'm sick of hiding and fighting. There was a time when everything seemed to be in order. Was it a dream or was it real? It was too long ago for me to truly remember.

"Sora, we need to get rid of the Slayers. Are you willing to help us? We can't do this without a Slayer's help."

"Riku, that place is rigged with all sorts of traps. You and the others will all get caught in less than ten minutes. Normal humans can't even cross there without being caught."

"That's why I ask for your help! You're a Slayer and you know all of the traps and where they are set up."

"The last time I had to help you, you stabbed and killed me. This is just stupid!"

I glared at him. No matter how many times I say it, no one believes me. "I told you before that I didn't do it! Why can't you believe me? Do you know what I've been through to try and prove that I didn't do it? There is absolutely no evidence left of him! I can't believe you don't believe me. I know Xemnas did it to try and get to me. It worked and made everyone turn against me, Sora. It's so obvious, yet Roxas doesn't even believe me. He only follows my orders because I am the head vamp and the best chance they have!"

I opened the door and stomped out of the door, infuriated. I thought I had put all of that behind me. It looks as if I was wrong. Sora didn't even believe me and that hurt. I had learned to hold my emotions in a long time ago. It sometimes helps with battle and whenever I need to just calm down and think about things.

Sora ran after me and grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him. "Riku, you're the stupidest vampire I have ever known. You get yourself captured and tortured by me without saying much. Then you kidnap a Slayer and take him to your little post. Now you are asking that same Slayer to help you destroy the only thing he had remembered for a long time. Riku, I'll help you, but this plan better work because if it doesn't there will be no such thing as vampires any more and it'll all be myths and fables to tell little children."

Nodding, I turned back around and summoned every vampire in the building. Everyone appeared at the same time. I had a plan, but whether it was going to work or not was a different story.

"Sora has agreed to help us defeat Xehonart. I have a very risky plan, but it involves help from everyone. We are outnumbered by about fifty to one. Are you all willing to go through with this? We may not make it out alive, but I refuse to go down without a fight. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of fighting. It's time we make our move! Are you with me?"

I looked around at the others and saw Zexion nod and step forward. "Yes." Others did the same and soon the whole room was ready to kill Xehonart.

"Good. Here's what we do..."

--

I felt the blood run off my head as Sora dragged me onto Slayer turf. He had blindfolded me so that way if I were to escape, I wouldn't know where I was going. My left arm kept making a sickening noise with every move Sora made.

Sora walked right through the entrance and was greeted by Xehonart. "I am sorry to have left like that, Master, but Riku had escaped. We fought and as you can see I won, but I needed to rest so I tied him up and slept before coming back. I hope you are not mad, but I did what I had to do in order to get this bastard."

"I am not mad. I was just worried that you had been captured and used as a hostage. Take him to the cells and chain him up. I'll deal with him after we have talked of what had happened in the past few days."

I had to act like I was unconscious or else risk having a sword sticking out of me. No one could really tell since I had a blindfold on.

I heard the door to the cell open as Sora continued to drag me. He threw me against the wall and I winced as I landed on my left arm. He gripped both of my wrists and chained them up to the wall just like last time. Sora then left and locked the door behind him.

__

"Teams One locked and ready to go."

"Team Two has managed to get past the guards."

"Team Three in position."

"Team Four ready to kick some ass!"

We had decided to split into four groups with three people in each. Teams One and Two were going to face the Slayers head on at the entrance. Team Three was headed down to the computer room to stop all transmissions from going out while Team Four was to come and get me out when the time came.

Alarms sounded and I realized that it had begun. All I could do was wish them good luck as I could here footsteps and metal clanging against each other. Something inside the building made it impossible to make a portal this time, meaning the fourth team was going to have to find another way in.

I heard footsteps enter the dungeon and opened up the door to my cell. Someone walked up to me and held my throat. Judging by the horrible breath and ear splitting voice I knew it was Xehonart.

"HOW DID THEY GET PAST MY DEFENCE SYSTEMS?" he yelled in my ear.

"I...I don't know. Maybe they figured it out."

"No one can just _figure _that out! It's impossible."

"Doesn't look impossible to me." Okay, so maybe smart mouthing the guy wasn't a good idea. I felt a fist hit my jaw with a sickening pop following. Was it possible to have any more of my bones broken? Wait, forget I said that. I don't want to jinx it and have my neck broken. I gritted my teeth together which gave me even more pain now.

__

"When the hell are you getting here Team Four!? I now have a broken jaw! Hurry your asses up!"

Three minutes later I heard something loud crash through the wall. Well, they arrived and they even arrived with style...

I heard Demyx playing his sitar as I felt a sort of mist flow past me. There was no doubt in my mind that his water clones had crashed through the wall.

"What the?! Sora, stop them!"

I could hear the Keyblades being summoned. "Sorry, Xehonart, but I have chosen a different path and that path is with Riku!"

"You have turned on me!? Well, a fight it shall be." Xehonart summoned something and I guess they were Keyblades.

Demyx ran over to me and I felt the chains break free. I pulled off my blindfold and gave a quick thanks to Demyx. Sure enough, Xehonart had two Keyblades.

"Sorry about the delay, Riku. We got held up by the Oni."

"Oni!? What the hell are they doing here?" I asked summoning my own Keyblade to enter the battle and help Sora.

"Team Three found a whole room where he creates them while on their way to the control room. Xehonart is the one behind the Oni!"

So Xehonart was the one controlling the Slayers and the Oni. When the vampires refused to go under his control, he set out to destroy them and make us look bad. He did a damn good job of it too, until now.

I quickly healed my jaw and my arm. Before we had set out, Sora and I wanted to make the story look believable so we sparred. In the process he cut my head and broke my arm.

"Demyx, Sora and I will handle Xehonart. You go out there and kill the rest of the Oni and then make sure your team helps One and Two up at the entrance."

He nodded then quickly left through the hole. I ran up and almost slashed Xehonart when another Slayer appeared. I got behind him and yanked the hood off. I hesitated when I saw who it was.

"Xemnas!" I yelled, swinging my blade at him. He blocked it with his own Keyblade that he now had and grinned.

"That's right. I'm back and it's all thanks to Xehonart! Did you honestly think that I was dead?" He threw a slash at me and hit my leg. I didn't have time to heal it so I just dealt with the pain and continued attacking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could clearly see Sora and Xehonart still fighting. Taking my eyes off of Xemnas was a big mistake. He threw me to the ground and walked around me.

"Here's a little secret, Riku. I was the one who killed Sora. If I would have known that he would turn into a Heartless, then I probably would have rethought that."

He slashed through my shirt and hit my stomach. I grimiced in pain. Just as he was about to thrust his blade into me, liquid fell onto me. A quick look behind Xemnas told me that Demyx just saved my ass. Who would have thought?

Xemnas turned around and threw his blade at Demyx. It hit him right in the abdomen as he fell to the ground and blood surrounded him. I yelled and thrust my Keyblade right into Xemnas's heart. He looked at me stunned after he laughed. Xemnas had a confused face before he fell to the ground, dead.

I ran over to Demyx and looked at him. He was almost dead. Demyx looked at me and smiled as his heart stopped beating. Demyx was dead and there was going to be revenge.

I ran at Xehonart and started fighting him with Sora. It seemed impossible to stab him. Together, Sora and I stabbed him. He fell to the ground and looked up at the ceiling, unmoving.

We turned around and pucked up Demyx. I wasn't about to leave his body here. We were going to give him a proper burial when this was over.

When we got outside, the fighting was finished. The Slayers all lay on the ground, dead. Zexion ran up when he saw us carrying Demyx. Tears came down his face as we laid him on the ground.

I looked down as I told everyone what Demyx had done. We agreed that he get promoted to Head Vampire when I fell face forward. I looked at my stomach and realized that I had never stopped the bleeding. It was draining fast. I looked up at Sora who's eyes were really wide. I looked behind him and saw Xehonart standing there with his blade in Sora's back. Sora fell to his knees and then his stomach as he looked over at me.

Axel gripped one of his chakrams and threw it at Xehonart, cutting off his head. Everyone looked down at all three of us. Roxas turned us all on our backs and in a row. I looked up at him and he knew that he would soon be the new Head Vampire.

Everyone gave Sora and I distance as blood rushed out of us. There was nothing anyone could do. Even if a vampire were to heal Sora, he would still bleed internally. They could have healed me but then I would have denied. It was time that I go too.

I grabbed Sora's hands and looked at him in his clear blue eyes. "Too bad I won't be going where you will, but I'd rather you go anyways. You don't deserve to be in a place like Hell."

He just smiled and whispered, "Neither do you. Riku, I love you and I'm sorry it had to end this way...for the both of us.

"Yeah, I agree. It was my own mistake but I'm ready to get out of this place. It's worse than hell. At least I got to see you one more time." I noticed that it was getting harder to talk.

"Well, this makes how many times that I've died now?"

I laughed...well tried to. "This, Sora,...makes five."

He looked up at the sky and then moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Even though we never got to live a very long time, it still felt like I knew Sora a long time. Tears rolled down my face as I saw that he was already gone. It's not the first time that he's died before me. I looked over at Demyx and then back at Sora. The two best friends anyone could ever have and they had both died before me.

I started remembering the first time I met Sora and the first time I met Demyx. It made more tears come to my eyes. A few minutes later, the sun had finally peeked behind the grey clouds that had been covering it up. Sora and Demyx were smiling down at me. Who knows, maybe I will get to join them.

I smiled and closed my eyes for the final time as I felt the sun's rays hit my face.

* * *

**Authors Note: That is the end of Open Wounds. I know it was a lot shorter than Hagane Shinzou, but in this story the chapters were twice as long. No, there will not be a third one. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell me what you thought so that way I can make my other stories better. Thanks Vicky for all the help you gave me!!**


End file.
